


Bon Appétit

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Cooking, Dean knows, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Reader Insert, Reader has a crush, maple syrup drenched fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: Dean cooking for Y/N in a sweater on her birthday because he wants her attention and Sam told him it’s a weakness of hers.





	Bon Appétit

Y/N has always had a giant crush on the older Winchester and living with the brothers in the Bunker didn’t make it any easier for her to keep it to herself.

So needless to say she was shocked to the bone when she walked in to the kitchen and found him flipping pancakes in his sweater clad glory.

Dean’s tall and ripped figure was part of the reason why he looked dashing in the light blue long sleeved sweater he had on. It was mostly his face though, that perfectly crafted jaw line, those beautifully sharp cheekbones, plump lips, and of course his expressive unique green eyes, that made it special for Y/N.

The sleeves were slightly pushed up showing off his arms. Y/N couldn’t explain how Dean’s hands affected her. They were so manly and precise, she loved watching him work with his hands, be it research- flipping pages, fixing up Baby, or cooking.

“Hiya, Sleeping Beauty.” Dean smirked seeing her standing in the doorway face revealing the effect he had on her.  _Gotta thank Sammy for this later._  He can’t believe his usually expertly perceptive gaze missed picking this up.

“Hey,” Y/N tried to be casual as she nervously smiled at the older hunter.

Dean’s inwardly chuckled and picked up a clean plate from the counter to move the pancakes on there looking perfectly warm and fluffy.

“Sit down, Y/N,” Dean instructed with a grin and Y/N melted even more as she followed instantly.

The plate was set in front of her along with a bottle of maple syrup that was filled to the brim, she gazed up at him through her lashes raising her brow in question.

“You weren’t being as sneaky as you thought you were, sweetheart. Pour as your heart desires- no judgement here.” Dean playfully reassured knowing all about her sweet tooth that was obsessed with way too much syrup.

Y/N dug into the pancakes only after drowning them in maple and instantly moaned at the heavenly explosion of flavor on her tongue, “ _Oh my God- sweet baby cheesuz crust._ This is worth dying for, Dean!”

Dean laughed and it made Y/N’s heart feel lighter. He was such a beautiful man, inside and out and that shined through whenever he laughed. He looked younger, happier and free.


End file.
